My Last Breath
by AuctrixMundi
Summary: Beren liegt im Sterben. In seinen letzten Momenten ist Lúthien bei ihm. [My Last Breath - Evanescnce]


Mit Elu Thingol war er ausgezogen zur Wolfshatz, der gefährlichsten Jagd dieser Lande und Tage, denn Carcharoth wollten sie erlegen, den schrecklichsten und mächtigsten aller Werwölfe, Nachfahre Draugluins. Mit vielen tapferen Jägersleuten des Königs war Beren Erchamion gegangen, den Herrscher selbst an seiner Seite sowie Huan, den großen Jagdhund Oromes, Lúthien aber sicher in Menegroth wissend.

O ja, Lúthien, seine Lúthien Tinúviel, das Schönste aller Erdenkinder. Sie war seine Braut, erkauft mit dem Preis seiner Hand, doch nur ein geringes Entgelt schien dies ihm dafür, sie nun sein nennen zu dürfen. Viel wichtiger war es ihm aber im Moment, dass sie auch wirklich sicher blieb, denn rasend vor Wut über den Schmerz, den der Silmaril in Berens abgebissener Hand Carcharoth bereitete, war der riesige Wolf über Melians Sperrgürtel hinweg bis nach Doriath eingedrungen.

Sie waren ihm aufgelauert und hatten den grässlichen Wolf gestellt, bis Huan schließlich auf ihn los stürmte. Carcharoth aber wich ihm aus und griff direkt den König an. Beren, mit einem Speer in der Hand, ging dazwischen, doch nütze ihm der dünne Spieß gegen den Höllenwolf wenig und er musste den bitteren, giftigen Biss der tödlichen Fänge spüren.

Nun lag er tödlich verwundet danieder, den ebenfalls besiegten und gleichsam siegreichen Huan neben sich, diesen wunderbaren treuen Hund. Beren wusste, dass Thingol nun wahrhaftig den Silmaril in seiner Hand erblickt hatte, dass sein Auftrag tatsächlich erfüllt sei. Und wenn es so hatte kommen müssen, dann konnte er nun auch loslassen von den Leiden der Welt, in Erinnerung an die wenige Zeit der Liebe zu Tinúviel und mit einem letzten Blick in ihre wundervollen Augen und ihr liebliches Antlitz.

Denn nun war sie bei ihm in seinen letzten Momenten, ihn ein letztes Mal umarmend und küssend. Er wünschte, er könne noch die Kraft aufbringen, ihr letzte Worte zu schenken, doch seine Wunden waren tief und grausam.

„Halte zu mir, meine Liebe", dachte er daher, und Lúthien wusste wohl um diese Gedanken, „denn du weißt, ich kann nicht länger weilen, so sehr ich es auch wünschte. Ich liebe dich, so sehr, dass diese Liebe wohl auch über die Grenzen der Zeit hinweg dauern und jenseits der Grenzen der Welt getragen wird. Ich liebe dich, schönstes Kind Ilúvatars, und ich fürchte diese Liebe nicht."

Groß war Lúthiens Schmerz und Kummer. Jetzt, wo alles gut hatte sein müssen, kehrte es sich doch so grausam ins Gegenteil! „Ich höre dich, ich fühle dich in meinen Armen", sagte sie leise zu ihrem Liebsten. „Nimmer werde ich es vergessen."

„Dann ist es gut", dachte Beren. „Halte meinen letzten Atem sicher in mir, schnell, denn es geht mit mir zu Ende, doch einen letzten Moment will ich dein Antlitz schauen. Alle meine Gedanken sind nun bei dir, bei deinem süßen, entzückenden Licht, das mich einst so bezauberte. Endet es für mich wirklich in dieser Nacht?"

Er hielt inne, ein Schaudern durchrann seinen Körper. Der Tod war nahe. Dann fuhr er fort: „Ich misse den Winter, diese Welt voll von fragilen Dingen, so fragil und gleichsam wunderschön wie unsere Liebe. Denn es war die Winterzeit, wo du stets deine wundervollen Gesänge anstimmtest, den Frühling hervorzulocken aus seinem Schlaf. Tinúviel nannte ich dich in meiner Verzauberung, doch nicht einmal die Nachtigallen können so wunderschön singen wie du."

Lúthien lächelte traurig, während ihre Tränen glitzernd auf Berens Gesicht herabfielen. „Schließe nun deine Augen, um aus dieser Welt zu scheiden. Aber nein, verlasse sie nicht gänzlich, verweile weit, weit im Westen in den Hallen von Mandos. Von dort rufe mich im Dunkel der Zeit, ich werde dich erhören. Suche nach mir in weißen Wäldern und unter heiligen Bäumen, ich werde da sein. Fürchte keine Dunkelheit, denn am Ende des Dunkels werden wir wieder vereint sein. Geh nun, geh, denn auch für mich verblassen nun die Sterne dieser Welt."

Auch Beren lächelte bittersüß, denn nun sollte ihre Liebe wahrlich den Tod überdauern. Und dann, mit einem letzten Blick in Lúthiens sternenscheinende Augen, schloss er die seinen, sein letzter Atem entwich seiner zerfetzten Brust und sein Geist stieg auf und fuhr über die weiten Westmeere hinfort. Doch Dunkel fiel über Lúthien und wahrlich, für sie waren die Sterne dieser Welt verglommen, wie auch ihr Licht verlosch.


End file.
